


I'm Okay! (Trust Me)-Frerard

by cyanideanddiamonds



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, Sick!Frank, my chemical romance - Freeform, protective!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideanddiamonds/pseuds/cyanideanddiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning coughing from Frank leaves his protective boyfriend, Gerard worried. Taking care of Frank on this freezing cold and snowy morning leaves Frank trying to assure Gerard that he's fine, but Gerard being the protective boyfriend he is, doesn't buy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay! (Trust Me)-Frerard

Ack!   
I’ve been coughing ever since I woke up at three this morning and I haven’t been able to fall back asleep. A chill rushed down my body and I looked over at the window. Closed. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and curled up into a ball under the covers. 

I heard the slow and steady breathing of my boyfriend, Gerard, next to me and snuggled up against his warm body. Coughing again, the slow and steady breathing grew a bit more… awake. I looked over my shoulder to see Gerard sitting up in bed beside me and rubbing his eyes.

“Frankie,” He asked, placing a gentle hand on my forehead.

“Y-yeah,” I attempted to say in between coughs and hacks.

“Babe,” he flipped his hand over and put the back of his hand to my cheek. “You’re burning up… Hold on… I’m going to get the thermometer.”

I nodded in understanding as he picked his sleepy self out of bed and rushed past the dark window and to the bathroom. The time was 5:00 AM. I had been up for two hours. Two hours of coughing and hacking and sneezing and freezing.

Plopping my head on the flattened pillow, I rubbed my eyes and yawned before being interrupted by an intense cough attack. I wriggled around in the blankets in attempt to revive my freezing self. Nope. Not even when I found that warm spot where my body had been all night had my body warmed. I was still shivering.

Gerard’s footsteps re-entered our bedroom. He was carrying a blanket and a thermometer. My boyfriend laid the blanket across my quivering body neatly and tucked it under my sides.

“Thanks, Gee.”

“Open,” he said, poking the thermometer between my lips. Once it was under my tongue, he searched for the remote to turn on the small, 1990’s tv that he had kept from college. Once he had found it, he pressed the big red “power” button and immediately switched it to the weather channel.

2  
fahrenheit.

Two fucking degrees.

Freezing.

Cold as fuck.

Gerard sent me a worried glare before springing to his feet and looking out the window. He opened the blinds to reveal the rapid snowfall.

“Today,” I heard the weatherman say. “You should expect at least three feet plus of snow.” 

Jeebus.

“And,” the weatherman continued. “The roads will most likely be closed. The temperature is dropping rapidly and will most likely drop below zero by noon. The snowfall is to be increasing around that time too, so expect the schools, roads, and most public buildings to be closed.”

I sighed.

“You okay, sicky,” Gerard asked concerned. He placed a loving hand on the top of my messy head of hair and I coughed again. This time, more throaty and painful. “Baby, you need some hot chocolate,” he cooed.

I nodded as I covered my mouth. I would never want to get Gerard sick from coughing on him. I opened my mouth to say “thanks,” but it came out groggy, scratchy, inaudible and painful.

Gerard’s jaw dropped at my painfully sick voice. “You really need some hot chocolate,” he said, eyes wide as he rushed out of the room. I heard him rummaging through the pantry, looking for the hot chocolate. The sound of boiling milk reached my ears and soon, the smell of the hot chocolate powder filled the cold air and my boyfriend rejoined me once again in our room.

“Thanks, babe,” I croaked, taking the mug from his steady hand into my shaky one.

“Of course,” he smiled, kissing my forehead and sitting at my side. “Now right when you finish this mug of cocoa I want you to go right to sleep,” he ordered.

“Gerard I’m fine,” I whined before lifting the hot mug to my face and sipping on the liquid.

“You need some sleep, Frankie.” His voice was stern, as if he were my mother.

“I’m fine,” I stressed.

“No. No you aren’t. You really need to sleep. I mean… I don’t want you to be sick, and I know your immune system is just as good as that of a dying puppy.” 

I lifted my chin and looked at him with loving puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry, I know you love dogs… anyway… I love you and I don’t want you to be coughing. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you. So go to sleep, okay?”

“Gerard, I’m perfectly fine!”

“No, Frankie, you aren’t. Just get some rest.”

“Fine,” I huffed, blowing some stray hairs out of my face and taking another sip from my hot chocolate. It warmed my throat, calming my violent coughs, but not affecting my sniffles. My chills were less frequent, but still, I snuggled up into the covers. 

I finished my drink and Gerard took it away from me hastily.

“Now sleep,” he ordered.

“But, Gerard!”

“Frankie, dear, you really need some sleep.”

“Fine,” I sighed, laying down and drowning myself in the blankets.

“Thank you.” He smiled and planted a caring kiss on my warm forehead as I drifted off into a sickly sleep.

___

 

8:00 AM. The sun could barely shine through the thick layer of clouds and the snow filled sky. The temperature had dropped to 0  
fahrenheit and I was feeling sicker by the minute. I awoke with a start when I couldn’t breathe from my nose because it was all stuffed up with boogers.

Eew.

I coughed a chesty cough and rubbed my tired eyes- which obviously had sickly bags underneath them. The aroma of freshly made pancakes filled the air, and I was drawn right to it. I wrapped myself in a blanket and padded across the room and to the wooden door, which was open just a crack. I pushed the door open and stepped through the threshold. The whole house seemed to be freezing and dark. I followed the scent of pancakes to the kitchen and peeked around the corner in attempt to not be seen by my protective boyfriend.

He was at the stove, skillet in his oven mitt- clad hand. To his left was the coffee maker, which, in our house, was almost always in use. It was doing just that. It was in the process of making coffee. Typical. I’ve been used to it.

Gerard turned around and headed for the overhead cabinets, of which he opened up and pulled out two plates and two mugs. As he closed the canined, he must’ve caught sight of me, because his eyes suddenly had a disappointed gleam in them.

“Frankie, why are you out of bed,” he sighed before giggling under his breath.

“Well,” I started to explain. “I smelled pancakes and I got excited.” 

Gerard rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist affectionately.

“I wish I could kiss you, sicky,” he joked. 

“Why can’t you?”

“You’re sickly! I can’t risk spreading anymore germs to and from my baby,” he said, looking into my eyes.

“Gerard,” I sighed, looking down at my feet. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” He kissed my cheek and picked me up bridal-style. gerard carried me to the living room and gingerly set me down on the couch. “Hold on,” he said. He ran over to the coat closet and yanked out his winter coat.

“Gerard, what are you doing?”

“I’ll be back in a minute or so,” he said blatantly.

“Where are you going?!”

“I said I’ll be right back, babe,” he assured.

“Okay,” I said confused.

Gerard opened the back door and closed it behind him. I could just barely see him moving around through the messily drawn curtains. He was rummaging around in the little nook in between the shed and the garage where we kept the firewood. Soon, he came back into the house cradling a few small logs in his arms. He hurried the wood into the living room, where I had been waiting impatiently for him.

“Gerard,” I cheered when he entered the room.

“Feeling okay, babe,” he grunted questioningly as he set down the heavy logs near the small fireplace.

“I’m fine, Gee.”

“Yep,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“I am!”

“Sure you are. I’m going to light a fire for you, okay, cutie?”

“Okay,” I yawned, feeling a cough attack coming.  
Cough.  
Hack.  
Ugh.  
Ack.  
Egh.  
Ahg.

“Baby, don’t cough,” Gerard sighed after the warm fire being lit. He hurried to the armoire where we kept all of our extra blankets and pillows and dragged out a blanket.

Wait a minute.  
It was THE blanket.  
It was the one we had our first kiss under eight years ago. 

He smirked as he flopped down next to me. I rotated my body so that I was sitting upright on the couch and he hit the recliner button. From the sectional couch popped a footrest and the chair leaned back. I rested my head on my boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Can we watch   
?” It was my favorite movie and I was in the mood to watch it with my boyfriend.

“Of course, love,” Gerard said in the best british accent he could muster. He knew how much I loved it when he did random accents. I struggled off of the couch and to the one nice tv in our house. In our living room we had a moderately sized widescreen tv. He popped the dvd into the player and sat back down next to me. I snuggled into his neck as the movie played. 

I listened to my boyfriend quietly sing along with the songs. He had a beautiful voice. His chest, where my hand was resting, vibrated with every note his angelic voice produced.

“I love it when you sing. You have a beautiful voice.”

Gerard kissed my temple. “Thank ya, boo.”

I smiled, longing so much to kiss my lover.

“Hey, remember our first kiss? On this blanket?” Gerard had always been good at changing the subject.

“Yeah,” I sighed, remembering one of the happiest moments of my life.

“You were so pretty… Still are.”

“You’re even prettier,” I complimented him.

“Even when you’re sick you’re beautiful,” Gerard whispered. “Do you remember when Mikey flipped shit when he found us on the blanket?”

“Oh my god, yes,” I cried, giggling like a dork. 

“That was so funny,” he said.

I was going to say something else, but I couldn’t talk through my coughs. Gerard’s face fell from a smile to a look of sympathy. 

“Come here,” he said, ushering me under the blanket under which we shared our first kiss. I shimmied closer to him and shot him a loving smile. We were under that blanket again. “You feeling any better, cutie?”

“You always make me feel good, even when I’m the sickest little shit there is,” I joked in a scratchy voice.

“I love you more than I love anything else.”

“I love you more than that.”

And he kissed my forehead once again, letting his soft lips linger for a moment on my hot flesh before pulling away and looking into my eyes. 

“Frankie?”

“Yeah, Geebear?”

“This is crazy, but…”

“Crazy is awesome,” I laughed.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” I said, carelessly kissing his lips, spreading my illness to him. Kissing him under the blanket in the warmth of the fire made me feel at least a bit better, and I’m glad, because otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to kiss my fiance. 

Now it would be me taking care of him. Oh god, what a diva.  
But, that didn’t matter.  
The only thing that mattered was that we were going to care for each other forever and ever, and even after that. Through all those cold winters.  
And we would be official husbands.  
An official family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!:) You guys RAWK!


End file.
